Dining Room
The Dining Room is a Room in Granny: Chapter Two. Description It is located on the First Floor and is one of the biggest rooms of the House. It is connected to the Kitchen and Spare Bedroom via the First Floor Corridor but also connects the Security Room, the Master Bedroom and Balcony together. It contains a Dining Table with 6 chairs around it, a Drawer, a small Table, a Lamp, a Cabinet, a Shelf, a Camera, a Creaking Floor, and two Boxes, piled on top of each other, hiding the entrance of the Vent. It is a pretty dangerous place to be in as Granny and Grandpa often wander around here. This is also one of Grandpa's possible respawning locations, as he can spawn at the left of the Master Bedroom's Door, next to the Cabinet. He also walks through this room when going in his Guard Duty, heading straight towards the Security Room. He can however decide to turn to the left and to to the Balcony from time to time. Granny, who also comes quite often in this room, can either decide to go to the right, next to the Vent's entrance or to the left, towards the Master Bedroom. She can also just stand there, next to the small table, and turn around to leave or set a Bear Trap down. The Camera in this room is connected to the 3rd Control Screen, it will beep and have its red light flickering whenever it is active. If it spots you, it will stop non-stop beep loudly and the red light will stand sill. If this happens, Grandpa will instantly get out of the Security Room and go after you if he was inside, which can often result in getting knocked out, especially on higher difficulties, or if you aren't paying attention. So make sure to keep watch on that Camera specifically. If you, however, are the one who's using the Control Screens, this Camera will probably be the most important one, as you will be able to use it to see right behind you if Granny or Grandpa is coming. The Dining Room often contains an item, especially in the Drawer, that has a 40% chance of containing a Key, either being the Weapon Key or the Padlock Key. This goes up to a 60% chance if you are playing on Practice Mode or with Granny only, as the Security Key will then have a 20% chance of spawning in this Drawer. The Cabinet at the other side of the room has a 40% chance of containing an item, which can either be the Stun Gun or Door Lock. Note that dropping an item on the Dining Table or in the Shelf will still make a noise that will alert Granny, or Grandpa if sathe id item happens to be the Vase. The Creaking Floor is located right in front of Sethe curity Room's Door and only creaks if you are coming from the Vent, or the First Floor Corridor and heading towards the Master Bedroom, Balcony or Security Room or vice-versa. It will however not creak if you come from those rooms and head towards the left side of the Dining Table. It can be avoided by hugging the Security Room's Door, preferably closed. The Camera's field of view covers all the room, sexcept for the part near the Master Bedroom and Balcony, where the Cabinet is. Take note that dropping an item on the Dining Table, Drawer, Shelf or Cabinet to avoid making noise will not work, as it will still produce a noise that will alert Granny, or Grandpa if the item you dropped is the Vase. Finally, be aware that accessing the Vent might be a little tricky to pull off, because of how hard the Boxes can be to push, sometimes. You may prefer to pull them towards the wall where the window is from the side instead of facing them and pushing them into the Vent, which will obviously not work. Trivia * The Dining Room is one of the largest rooms of the House, the other one being the Living Room. * On Easy Mode, if you are standing near the Drawer, preferably crouching and that Granny or Grandpa pass and head towards the Security Room, Master Bedroom or Balcony, they will most likely not see you. * The Dining Room is a good place to shoot the Grandparents, as you have a lot of space to do so. Gallery Vent Open.jpeg|The perfect way of opening access to the vent, by pushing the Boxes against the wall. It can be done more easily by crouching. Dining_Room_Other_POV.png|The Dining Room, seen from the back of it, near the Balcony and Master Bedroom. Category:Rooms